


No Talking!

by MarkipureFan



Category: Markipure, Youtube RPF
Genre: Crushes, Crushing Mark, F/M, I'm not sure how to tag, Oblivious Pure, Requited Love, YouTubers - Freeform, it's cute, mark is sick, trust me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkipureFan/pseuds/MarkipureFan
Summary: Mark is sick so Pure comes over to take care of him.





	No Talking!

     "That's it, this is the last straw." Pure yelled, pulling a blanket around Mark's shoulders.  
     "Wha-" Mark was interrupted by Pure placing a finger on his lips, making him struggle to hide a blush. His crush was touching his lips.  
     "No talking. You literally have an infection in your voice box you idiot." She murmurs, pushing him on the couch and handing I'm a peice of paper and a pencil. "Use this if you need to say something. Until then, I brought ALL the Alien movies and we're marathoning this bitch."  
     Mark couldn't help but smile, watching her crouch down and try to figure out his DVD player. This was one of the reasons he liked her so much- she took care of him when no one else did.  
    When he told Ethan, Tyler, Kathryn, Matthias, and the rest of his friends, they all said something along the lines of "That sucks, take it easy buddy! You'll get over it in no time!" And there was nothing wrong with that, he knows his friends cared, he's happy with them wishing him good health.  
   But not Pure, no. Pure hung up and drove 2 hours to where he loved just to force him to take care of himself and watch movies. One part of him wanted to argue with her that he was a big boy and can take care of himself. The other part, the bigger part, loved just to have her here for a movie date.  
     Err well not a date, just two friends hanging out and watching a movie. And of course he still felt like shit. And of course he was way too distracted by her curling up against him to focus on the movie as he tried desperately to not watch her the entire time instead. She made the cutest facial expressions and always got way too into it even when she has seen it before.  
   He wondered if he should tell her laryngitis isn't all that serious or if he really should just relax.  
   As to not aggravate her, Mark picked up the piece of paper and pencil, regrettably nudging her off, and wrote on the paper, 'I'm fine, really. My throat doesn't hurt, I can talk.'  
   Pure shook her head, "It's still better that you rest. No screaming or anything. You'll thank me later." She winks, giggling and turning back to the screen.   
  He chuckles slightly, writing one thing on the paper, before crumpling it up and putting it in his pocket.  
    'I love you, Tabitha.'


End file.
